


Maintain an Addiction

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [23]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Halestorm
Genre: F/F, F/M, arejay drums and fucks like animal, not really foursomes, shads and his blackouts, that awesome lzzy smile, violet likes it a little rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: If Shadows and Shade can't fuck each other, they can at least fuck other people in the same room at the same time.





	Maintain an Addiction

She kept quiet until later that night when they were drinking at another bar somewhere in London. Once she saw the opportunity to talk to him alone, she grabbed it.  
Shadows stood at the bar, running his hand through his sexy, wavy hair, his long jeaned legs leading up to that perfect ass. Despite it being fairly cool outside, he still didn't have any sleeves.  
When she walked up next to him, he smiled down at her, not saying anything.  
"Matt, I, um...have an idea...if you don't want to I completely understand....I don't know if this is crossing a line, I told you I'd be stronger and I don't believe this counts because it doesn't involve us being together..." She fidgeted. He watched her carefully, thinking she was adorable when she was awkward.  
"What _does_ it involve?"  
Violet ripped off the bandaid, "You get to watch me be with Lzzy, and then I hook up with RJ and you hook up with her."  
He emptied his glass of whiskey, forcing himself to man up, "Lead the way, sexy."  
  
They left the rest of the crew at the bar, who didn't even know that they had left.  
- _you at your hotel?-_  
_-at the bar. 212 bleaker_ -  
  
"You're really turned on by her, aren't you?!" He sat there in the cab during the ride to their hotel, hands behind his head like she hated.  
"Are you not?"  
"Yeah, but...I'm a dude."  
Violet smiled, "Saying a lot for a guy who's about to be outrageously turned on while watching his straight crush have sex with his bisexual ex."  
He squirmed.  
  
Violet nervously knocked on her door, Shadows closely following her, hands shoved in pockets.  
Lzzy answered and yanked them both inside, smiling at Matt, "Glad you could make it, stud." She led Violet to one of the beds and they climbed on--not wasting any time. RJ sat on the edge of the bed, but sat in a chair as they got comfortable. Shadows made himself comfortable as well by lying down at the edge of the bed they started making out on. He had gotten pretty comfortable with watching over the years, so he just took in the scene-golden hazel eyes twinkling.  
Violet fell back on the bed with Lzzy on top of her, already breathing hard. Lzzy looked amazing in some tight, torn jeans and a black leather top. Violet unzipped her top and threw it off, sitting up with the slightly taller woman in her lap. She bit her lip and met her big brown eyes as she quickly unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Lzzy's head lolled back when Violet found her already alert nipples. Pulling away from her mouth, Lzzy stood up, undoing her jeans and shoving them down before yanking off Violet's pants and then her underwear. She climbed over the dark haired goddess to capture her lips in hers. A moan fell from Violet's lips. Lzzy trailed her fingers down her body and in between her legs, watching her face as she slipped in one finger, quickly followed by another.  
"Lzzy--uh--"  
"Don't come, Violet, I'm not ready for you to come yet," Her husky voice ordered Violet.  
Violet's eyes shot open. Her telling her not to was only going to make it harder not to.  
"Wha--ohhh--" She moaned and then Lzzy's fingers stopped. Violet watched as Lzzy seductively, slowly licked her own fingers, her eyes staring into Violet's daringly. She then put a finger in Violet's mouth, looking directly over at Shadows, who was fairly close by.  
"I'm guessing you know exactly what she tastes like, Matt?" A groan escaped her lips as Violet sucked, "Tell me how to make her come, Shadows."  
He sat up, leaning on one elbow and staring straight back at her, "She likes it a little rough, Lzzy." M. thought he might come in his pants, they were so fuckin' hot together.  
The edge of her mouth curved up, "Hmmm," And when she looked down at Violet, Violet just unabashedly grinned back, tongue teasing her digits.  
Lzzy's other hand grabbed Violet by the throat and squeezed slightly as she whimpered. She held fast as her other hand found her again, this time thrusting three fingers in. Violet gripped Lzzy's arm and struggled as she shivered and came. Lzzy flipped her over, spanking her lightly as soon as her ass was in the air. She laid down on the bed under Violet and put her head between the others' knees. When Lzzy's tongue shoved inside her, Violet wasn't ready for how good it felt.  
"Lzzy, fuck--" Violet tensed and when Lzzy licked up to her clit, she lost it again.  
"Mmmm, she comes a lot. I love it," And she smacked her ass loudly from under her.  
With a flurry of movement, Violet was suddenly on top, in Lzzy's lap, grinning wickedly down at her, "My turn."  
Lzzy clearly found this to be a turn on and wrapped Violet furiously in her arms. They kissed passionately for a few moments before Violet stopped and held Lzzy's wrists above her head. She looked at Shadows, "Matt, you mind?"  
M. grabbed both her wrists with one hand, grinning down at her-more than happy to help.  
A second later, Violet was down between her knees and shoved Lzzy's legs up and apart, licking her perfectly until she was a shuddering mess.  
"Violet!" She struggled against Matt, who was enjoying himself immensely, "Please, one more, baby--"  
Vi smiled to herself, thinking she was doing pretty well for someone who had only done girls a few times. She slowly slipped two fingers into Lzzy as she bucked her hips, whining for more. Violet leaned down and licked her as her fingers moved in and out. Lzzy groaned her name and came loudly.  
Violet sat up, slowly removing her fingers as Lzzy shook, looking back at her with a truly awed look on her face. Vi wiped her mouth, "She's all yours, Shadows." Their eyes met and M.'s flashed at her. She then looked at Lzzy, "Don't take it personally when he's looking at us, he just really likes to watch."  
Lzzy smirked, "Yeah, I remember."  
Matt just looked down at her questioningly, lowering his brows.

  
RJ stood up as Violet walked towards the other bed. His jeans hung low, revealing his long, thin, shirtless torso. He was so cut...and had tons of already crazy, sexed up, bright stop light red hair.  
"What are those still doing on?" She grinned and went for his belt as he smiled. He took her jaw in his hands and kissed her. Ah, the feel and taste of a new mouth she'd never kissed before...it was so delicious.  
He yanked off her shirt and they fell on the bed together, "You wanna watch them?"  
Violet's eyes were dark, "No, I wanna get fucked. Hard."  
RJ whistled low at her, "I like you," He unzipped and rubbered up, asking her a question as he slid inside her, "Does your O face really look like it does in the video?"  
She groaned as he filled her, "Find out...for yourself--uhhh--" He took one long, slow stroke and she convulsed around him.  
"Fuck, you're even hotter in person..." He sped up, remembering she had requested to get fucked _hard_. She held onto his hips as he braced himself up against the wall and went harder. Violet came again and was immediately flipped over and taken from behind. RJ grunted at how well she took it, watching her as her whole body reacted to his slamming into her....  
  
Lzzy's eyes popped open when he took her. She had forgotten how his huge dick felt.  
"Matt--" He watched her gasp and struggle. He started slow and soon Lzzy was lost in the moment. He moaned her name into her neck as he held his huge body over hers...  
"Do you want to watch her?" She whispered as their eyes met.  
"No, hearing her is enough..." He dragged his eyes down her body so she wouldn't see the pained look in them. It did turn him on, hearing Violet getting fucked behind them on the other bed, despite it being with another man. Lzzy was amazingly cool with this, he thought.  
"Matt, it's okay. I'm as turned on by her as you are," She grinned darkly up at him.  
"Oh, I doubt that, sweetheart," His baritone was extra deep as he thrusted into her, "But watching you two together sure was fucking awesome." He deftly flipped her so she was on top, "Now do you wanna talk or do you wanna fuck?"  
  
RJ fucked like he played drums--loud, crazy, and _really_ well. He was so into it, which turned her on and made her even more into it. Behind the wild abandon that was RJ, was the low, gutteral moans of Shadows. She could hear it in his voice that he was getting closer, where as RJ seemed like he was just getting going. Every now and then, he would run a hand through his crazy hair to get it out of his face--he even did this with a confident I-know-I'm-sexiness. As Shadows' voice got deeper and louder, Violet lost it. They groaned in mutual orgasm from across the room.  
"You two are ridiculous," RJ smiled as she recovered and climbed into his lap and welcoming arms.  
"You're the one making me come, honey," Violet nipped at his ear and played with his sexy hair.  
"Fuck yes I am," he flashed his pretty smile again.

  
"Uhhh..." Shadows held himself over her and kissed her, sighing in relief. Fuck that felt good. And knowing he had something to do with Violet's orgasm from across the room made him feel like a king.  
  
Lzzy's hands roamed over his big muscles, "You're so different."  
He gave her a funny, confused look and tried to keep his voice down, "Lzzy, you're going to have to give me more details if you're going to keep referring to our past. I literally don't remember any of it."  
"Any of it?"  
He nodded, lying beside her and leaning up on an elbow to look at her, "Well, it's a blur. I know that we fucked, but zero details...None of us dealt with Jimmy's death very well. It was almost two years of non-stop drugs and booze. I didn't want to feel anything. I seriously can't believe I supposedly fucked you every night. What did I do to you? How long did this go on?"  
"Well we only toured with you guys for a month, but...it was that whole time. Not every single night, but most. The night you had to get your stomach pumped, I fucked Gates instead," She shrugged.  
"Yeah, he said...that I did some pretty fucked up shit to you."  
"Well, ya know this persona that you created--the no fucks given asshole in the shades. That's how you fucked. Completely guarded...tough guy. Always zipped up and left as soon as you were done. Sometimes angry. We got into some...light S &M...which you were happy to do when I asked, a couple of times when I didn't. You completely ignored me the rest of the time, so when you would come around wanting to fuck it was kind of like I was, I dunno, winning or something. I've seen you around since then, though, and I know you're not that guy anymore."  
"Wow," He ran a large hand through his wavy hair, "I was an asshole...I'm sorry I treated you like that."  
She shrugged again, "I was younger then. I was kind of into it. A little starstruck to be bedding Matt Shadows. I forgive you, though." She sighed, enjoying the afterglow.  
"How long can he last? Eventually I'll wanna go again if they keep this up," He looked over at the couple on the other bed, which at the moment was her riding him pretty hard, as he bucked his hips up into her.  
Lzzy grinned even bigger, "Hmmmm...yeah, he's always bragging about how long he lasts. It's kind of his thing. Like your thing is your horse cock."  
He blushed, "Hey, I'd like to think I have more to offer than just that." He nudged her flirtatiously.  
She laughed, flirting back, "You do know how to use it, Shadows. I'll give you that."  
His arms wrapped around her and his lips enveloped hers. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him harden against her.  
"Well, whadaya know."  
  
"Violet, get up baby, we gotta go. Flight's in a few hours."  
She woke up to Shadows sitting over her on one side of the bed, and RJ beautifully asleep on the other. When she sat up and rubbed her eyes, the sheet fell to reveal her nakedness. Shadows just laughed deeply and got up, walking back over to the other bed where Lzzy slept.  
"Lzzy," He kissed her cheek as she awoke, "Had fun last night. See you in the States?" His dimples flashed as she nodded.  
Violet snuggled up to RJ. His eyes fluttered open and his lips spread into his huge, adorable smile.  
"Mornin', darlin'. You gotta go already?"  
"Yeah...flight's in a few hours." Her face lit up as she lowered her lips to his ear, "You were amazing last night, RJ. We'll have to do this again sometime." She wriggled out of bed, threw her clothes on, and gave him a quick, deep kiss goodbye before she headed for the door. Lzzy grabbed her hand before she could leave and twirled her into her lips, giving her quite a goodbye kiss as Shads melted inside.  
"Alright, ladies." He pulled on her other hand, absentmindedly interlacing his fingers with hers.  
"Bye." Violet blinked at the sexy brunette.  
"Bye."  
  
Once in the elevator, he brought their interlaced fingers to his lips and kissed her hand, finally letting it go. His now sparkly green eyes looked down at her, "You never cease to amaze me, Shade." His dimpled grin said it all. He was happy, satisfied, proud of himself, "I think I'll have dreams about that night the rest of my fucking life."  
It was nice outside and not that far to their hotel, so they walked.  
"So...are you okay?" Violet questioned M. out of nowhere, her hands nervously in her pockets.  
"Yeah..." He gave her a weird look, "I mean...whadaya mean?"  
"I just...I don't know what that was like for you...if it made it...easier or harder." Her voice was a soft whisper.  
M. looked ahead, "Honestly, Vi, what we're doing right now is probably more dangerous than what happened last night...for me."  
She practically scoffed, not knowing what he meant until he looked down at her and her heart stopped at the look in his eyes...so...bare.  
"Most of the time we're either kidding around or fucking around, or creating music. Those all help me get to know you in some ways...but these quiet moments when it's just us..." He shook his head and forced himself to change the subject, "So thanks for getting Zacky laid, by the way. I was really worried about him, speaking of men that are kind of obsessing over you."  
Violet blushed, "What? It's not that bad....is it?"  
Here came the dimples, "No, well, I don't know...I can just tell when he's thinking about you because I have a lot of personal experience in that area...and how he acts when he's around you, all cutie pie awkward-trying to flirt-but he's terrible at it, ya know."  
She cracked up laughing, because she did know, "I just figured that's how he acts around pretty girls, like always..."  
"Well, that's true..."  
"God this is weird." She blushed again and shook her head.  
"What is?"  
"Just...you two. Gates and my sister...starting with the Beast and the Harlot video, I basically got this huge crush on Zack, that lasted pretty much until he got rid of that ridiculous haircut that I loved so much...that he now sports again thanks to me...it's weird that he cares what I think. It's weird that we've been together. It's weird that I don't want to be anywhere but in between four horsemen and a microphone. It's weird that Syn started dating my sister after she tricked him into having sex with her. It's weird that I get to sing on stage with Matt fucking Shadows. All the stuff that led us here. Weird, just weird."  
Matt put an arm loosely around her shoulders, "Welcome to being a rock star, Shade."  
  
They were both thankful to be walking into their hotel just then. When they walked into their suite, the rest of the group was clearly waiting on them.  
Syn stood up, arms folded, "What the fuck happened to you guys last night? I sent you like, twenty texts!!" He tried to sound exasperated, but realized he sounded more like a parent and just rolled his eyes at himself. They all waited for their answer.  
A huge grin spread across Shadows face as he pointed at Violet, "I got to watch her fuck Lzzy!" He laughed as he threw her under the bus. She turned beet red and punched him in the arm, "And then _I_ got to fuck Lzzy!"  
There was a unanimous, "What?!?!" from everyone in the room as they all fell over laughing. She smiled triumphantly and walked to her room to pack, giving the room the finger, "Fuck you guys! I got dick, too!"  
Syn looked up, "Whose dick? Yours?" He looked at Matt.  
"No, the drummer's," He laughed and everyone gave him a look, wondering why he would be fine with it, "What? I got to watch. And fuck. It was great."


End file.
